Against a Fetching, Freaky Foe
by Lilac Papillon
Summary: Moordryd and Decepshun ran over an adorable little dragon! Excluding running over a completely cute and harmless creature, there's no real troubling issues, right? ...Right? Cute Monster Cliché Story; happens before The Return of Drakkus.
1. Cute Dragonoid, Supernatural Calamity

Once upon a time, two years ago, I drew a picture of a cute little ghosty-like dragon (which you can see as my profile avatar), and said how someday, I would make a horror/humor farce of it.

This is that farce re-posted on this site. Enjoy!

**Note: **For any of you who have read Going Nuts or Artharella: A DB Parody, this is slightly more tamer. Well, anything in comparison to Artharella is tamer.

**Disclaimer: **Dragon Booster is not mine.

* * *

**Against a Fetching, Freaky Foe: Part 1  
A Cute Dragonoid / A Supernatural Calamity**

_"Something's following us!"_

Decepshun's head turned, and when she didn't see anything behind her, she turned her head back forward just as quickly, her cyan-colored eyes shifting around suspiciously. "Your paranoia is starting to irritate me, Decepshun!" her white-haired rider snapped, glaring at her with a twitching grey eye. "You're starting to act like Cain and Coershun now!"

_"How_ dare _you compare me to those little chickens!"_ Decepshun snarled angrily, returning her glare back at Moordryd Paynn, leader of the Dragon Eyes.

Of course, he just rolled his eyes and ignored her, as he usually did. "Keep walking," Moordryd told her, patting the side of her head. "There might be something here that may be useful."

_"And now you're desperate enough to start looking through_ garbage bins _just to find something 'useful',"_ Decepshun scoffed, moving her legs forward. _"Moordryd Paynn, what did that thing do to you?"_

He didn't respond, and Decepshun gave a long sigh. If only humans could understand the language of dragons; perhaps then, Moordryd could take her advice (which she believed was very good advice). How many times had she wanted to lecture him every time Word Paynn decided to also lecture his son.

Ever since Moordryd found that black amulet in the shape of a Dragon Eye, he had always pulled it out when none of his human comrades were around, and had started talking to it casually as though it could talk back. And at times, all Decepshun wanted to do was smack him with her paw and snap him out of his senses, but ever since her mutation of becoming a pure black draconium dragon, she had heard a second voice…a sinister, malevolent voice that couldn't possibly belong to a regular human. It belonged to that amulet Moordryd always talked to; called him Armeggaddon. _Now_ she understood.

Moordryd was still searching for something; she didn't know what, but she guessed it could be that gauntlet that Armeggaddon sometimes spoke about, with his ridiculous destiny speeches as well. She admired how he had managed to turn Moordryd away from Word; still, Armeggaddon wasn't trustworthy, especially for how easy he managed to sway Moordryd. Decepshun knew how fondly Moordryd desired great power beyond his dreams, and now, she wasn't sure if she was still willing to help him follow his dream. (There was that other little issue on how that black and gold butthead Beaucephalis always attracted Moordryd…)

"Stop fidgeting, Decepshun," Moordryd told her, looking back up. Decepshun didn't reply as she took his order. "If you see anything that looks as if it contains great power, lead me to it."

_Ha. Gauntlet. I was right, as usual,_ Decepshun thought, smiling smugly. She leaned over near a garbage bin and gave a disgusted gasp. _"Okay, Moordryd,_ that _is powerful! The power of stink. Go get it, boy!"_ she coughed, backing away instantly and continuing on as quickly as possible.

Something moved in the dark of downtown Mid City. Decepshun screeched to a halt and looked to the left. She was sure there was something following them. "You found something, girl?" Moordryd asked, tilting his head in her direction.

All Moordryd saw was a food store with darkened rooms. Moordryd gently smacked the side of Decepshun's head again. "I know you're hungry, but no, it's closed, and I'm not in the mood to pull a buffet job," the rider muttered, his lips curving upwards slightly.

_"Shut up, Moordryd!"_ hissed Decepshun warily, and continued walking forward. _"I know there's something following us, I can just feel it! Can't you feel it, too?"_

Even though Moordryd couldn't hear what the heck she was trying to tell him, he _did_ feel a bit cautious. The moon of Abandonn was high in the sky, and there was…some type of presence somewhere. He suspected it just to be a crow-drag or a yellow-belly newt, but for some reason, it didn't _seem_ like it. "Hurry up, Decepshun. Looks like we can get out of here now. Besides, I'm pretty sure there's nothing in garbage bins and alleys worthwhile."

_"No scales,"_ Decepshun commented sarcastically with an eye roll, turning around and running back.

The alleyway was rather crowded, and Decepshun couldn't avoid a few garbage cans being knocked over or moved. "You think it would be easier to control a pure black draconium dragon like you now?" Moordryd acknowledged irritably, trying to keep Decepshun steady as he moved the handles on her saddle. "Then again, you are somewhat artificial…"

_"Hey, who are you calling artificial?"_ Decepshun hissed, looking up at Moordryd frustratingly.

At that moment, a tiny little grey thing wandered out in their way. "What in the – " Moordryd started, but winced as he heard a pained screech. Decepshun, not liking whatever thing she stepped on, yelped and screeched to a halt.

"Scales!" Moordryd growled, clenching a fist and pounding Decepshun's saddle. "We ran over something!"

_"'We'?"_ repeated Decepshun with a confused grunt. _"Uh, excuuuuuse me, but who's 'we'? Don't you mean 'you'? Because_ you're _the one controlling me! You're_ supposed _to make me get out of the way! I can't believe what an irresponsible dragon driver you are! I mean, your father trained you for situations like this, and Abandonn is ten times bigger and slower than I am, man. Now, find out what we ran over, please? There's something stuck in my right foot claw."_

Decepshun glowed a dark purple as she magged off Moordryd to the ground. Moordryd looked around amid spilled garbage cans and dented cardboard boxes, trying to find the grey creature he and Decepshun hit as he walked forward tentatively. _Must've been a rat,_ Moordryd thought. _Then again, rats are not that big. Well, sometimes they are, but that sure didn't sound like a rat to me._

There was a clatter from behind him, startling him. "Who's there?" yelled Moordryd, pulling out his energy drain whip and spinning around readily.

Instead, what looked like a tiny, grey-colored dragon with dull green, mauve, and snow white markings, stumbled out of its hiding place behind a garbage can, and collapsed in the middle of the road, breathing heavily. "What the – " Moordryd whispered, and placed his drain whip back in his belt as he hastily approached the little thing. "Oh, by Magna Draconis, we ran over a baby dragon!"

"That's _a dragon?"_ Decepshun acclaimed, heading to her rider's side and inching her head closer to the little creature. _"Mmm, it's an unusual dragon. Doesn't seem like a dragon to me. And baby dragons are smaller; this thing is as big as an average child dragon. Plus, dragons don't usually look like they're somewhat glowing in the dark, Moordryd."_

"We ran over a baby dragon," Moordryd echoed in an annoyed tone. "Just _why_ did we have to run over a baby dragon? Stupid little brat should've stayed on the sides of the street! Can't it tell that we're coming?" Hesitatingly, he extended his hands, and placed them carefully on the sides of the small dragon-like thing.

_"What are you doing?"_ Decepshun asked, looking at Moordryd. _"Just leave it there! We already caused enough trouble hurting the poor little…alien. Oh, Magna Draconis, I am starting to sound like Cain and that sissy Coershun!"_

Moordryd lifted up the creature in his hands. "C'mon, wake up!" he said, giving it a small shake.

_"Yeah, you little punk, snap out of it!"_ Decepshun added, nudging it with a claw urgently. _"I'm pretty sure you have a home, and I don't want your owner suing my rider just because Moordryd made me run over you."_

"Decepshun, quit it!" Moordryd barked, glaring at her again and thinking she was trying to hurt it.

_"What happened to the cold-hearted Moordryd Paynn I knew?"_ Decepshun retorted with a glare back. _"Oh, right. He has a hidden weakness to extreme cuteness."_

The little dragon in Moordryd's hands limped its head uselessly. _"Oi, make that two people, or one dragon. Get up already!"_ Decepshun grunted worriedly, nuzzling her head in the dragonoid's scales.

"Ugh, we'll just leave it here," Moordryd sighed, getting ready to place it back on the ground.

_"I change my mind,"_ Decepshun said, quickly getting in the way of where Moordryd was going to place the grey-colored dragon back down. _"We're not going to put it back on the ground just so it can get squished again."_

Moordryd seemed to get her point. He stood up and was about to place the creature on a windowsill when it sneezed and groggily blinked open its fuschia-colored eyes.

Decepshun turned her back on Moordryd and the dragonoid, and quickly squealed _"Aww!"_ before she regained her serious posture and turned back to face her rider and the dragonoid. The thing gave a confused squeak, shifting its wide eyes towards the human carrying it. Moordryd gave a helpless whine and looked away instantly. He could not, absolutely _could not,_ avoid adorable, pitiful, and pathetic, wide-eyed stares. They always threw him completely off-guard and caused him to feel uncomfortable. Plus, the bonus was that the creature was rather cute.

He groaned and looked back at the dragon, who seemed better now, blinking at him with its annoying eyes. "Er, yeah, whatever, it's up," he told Decepshun abruptly. "Let's just get outta here now, okay?"

The thing gave a small whine. _"Hey, I think you can manage on your own,"_ Decepshun told it sympathetically. _"Blame my rider here. It's all Moordryd's fault! Yep, blame everything bad that happens on Moordryd here!"_

Moordryd, however, was extremely uncomfortable now. "Shut up!" he bellowed at the thing, glaring at it eye-to-eye. "I don't want to hear you complaining about anything! Besides, it's your fault that we ran over you, got it?"

The dragonoid didn't say anything. It looked away glumly with another whine. Moordryd melted and he quickly added, "Okay, fine, I'm sorry! There! Does _that_ cut it for you?"

Suddenly the dragonoid looked back at Moordryd angrily. A…_third_ eye, opened in between its other two eyes, and it bared its teeth and snarled furiously as it glowed a reddish-purple. Moordryd's eyes boggled and he screamed, quickly releasing it, but to his shock it simply seemed to defy gravity for some time as it zipped over and clawed its garbage can hiding place, jumping off it and diving at its target. "What the – " Moordryd shrieked, quickly dodging it.

It jumped off the building wall that it headed for instead and zipped back at Moordryd, this time managing to dig its claws in Moordryd's jacket sleeve, digging even deeper and causing Moordryd to yelp in pain. "Get away from me! Get away from me!" the teenager cried frantically, shaking his arm.

_"You heard him! Get off my rider, you little bugger!"_ Decepshun roared, flicking her tail and sending it flying in the air again. It seemed to float again as it landed back on the ground, and as if the issue wasn't terrifying enough, it faded away.

Moordryd yelped again, his face paler than usual as he ran near Decepshun and pulled out his drain whip. "Did you see that?" he gasped, looking around frantically. "It just vanished into thin air! Unless…unless it's one of my father's wraith dragons!" He smirked and activated his thermal goggles, but to his horror he couldn't see any readings besides him and Decepshun's heat waves. "Huh? N-no, that's…impossible!"

He screamed again as he felt something dig into his jacket. He quickly threw it off as Decepshun magged him on. The jacket was jerked and ripped apart by some unseen force as Moordryd and Decepshun heard crazed snarls and growls emitting from near Moordryd's shredded jacket.

The growls stopped, and Moordryd's heart rate increased as he saw what looked like one of the pieces of his jacket being pressed on, a sign of something stepping on it. "Let's get out of here!" he cried.

_"Just what I was thinking!"_ Decepshun agreed as she sprinted off as fast as she could. Moordryd looked behind him and failed to fight off his fear as he learn clangs as garbage cans and boxes were knocked down. He managed to glimpse some dust flying off the walls. _"What in the Magna Draconis' name is that thing?"_ the black dragon added frightfully.

"What in the Magna Draconis' name is that thing?" cried Moordryd, causing Decepshun to shake her head in confoundment. "I think it's jumping from wall to wall! Stupid alleyways!"

_"This is all your fault!"_ Decepshun complained as she darted out of the alleyway at last, continuing to run. _"I was the one being generous to that thing! In fact, I was the one that gave you the idea to let the Penn kid ride with us when he was trapped with us, and I wanted him to ride with us all the way 'cause he seemed decent enough, but nooooo! Instead, you had to go tell him off just for telling you the truth – hey, Moordryd, the truth hurts! Get over it! – which means that if I kept that kid on, you'd have probably scaled him! And_ now _you practically do the same thing scale-scraping again, but instead, it's the kid trying to fulfill his death wishes for us! A pox on you, Moordryd, a pox on you!"_

"Go, go, keep running!" Moordryd encouraged desperately, not looking back. "I never, ever, want that thing going near me again! Whatever it is, I don't care! I hate it, no matter how cute it might be! That is the last time I ever decide to help young or cute things ever again! Ever!"

Decepshun wanted to make another sarcastic comment on failing that little vow of his, but she kept it to herself as she continued running for her and Moordryd's lives.


	2. Deceptive Stray, Name for New Companion

**Note: **The name "Frytte" is not "fret" but "fright". Should have probably thought this through, which is why I added one "e" afterwards in the revised version.

**Disclaimer: **Dragon Booster is not mine. Do not release the lawyers on me.

* * *

**Against a Fetching, Freaky Foe: Part 2  
A Deceptive Stray / Name for New Companion**

It was only when Moordryd and Decepshun reached the Dragon Eye compound in Down City that Decepshun finally halted. _"I hate it when we have to run without stopping!"_ Decepshun complained, magging off Moordryd, who looked around with one more alert glance before leading Decepshun back to the Dragon Eye stables. When he saw Cain, Rancydd and Swayy somewhere else, he stopped and went towards them, Decepshun following.

"Hey, boss," Swayy said, looking up. "Where have you been?"

"Mmm, doing a little searching," replied Moordryd, approaching the three. "It's none of your business, though. So what were you all doing while I was gone?"

"Well, I stole a few drakkals from the bank," Rancydd said. He frowned. "The Dragon Booster caught me."

"Not the Dragon Booster!" Cain gasped, clearly exaggerating. Moordryd groaned and shook his head.

"Look, whatever the Dragon Booster does, I want you to stop him in whatever way possible!" the leader ordered. "I mean, it's bad enough when Dragon City Security is after us!"

"Yes, but we're the Dragon Eyes," Cain pointed out with a smirk. "Everybody is afraid of us, so we can easily get our ways with and without force."

"Right," Moordryd nodded as Swayy walked away with a curious look on her face. "But ever since the Dragon Booster started taking a stand against us, he's been influencing a lot of the other crews and citizens of Dragon City to rebel against us. We need to show them that we're in charge here, not them!"

"It's not gonna be easy," Rancydd murmured nervously.

"Hey, you look pooped," observed Cain, looking at Moordryd. "Seriously, what happened to you?"

Moordryd's eyes shifted around. "It's, uh…long story," he stammered. "I don't want to waste my breath telling it."

_"Same here,"_ Decepshun added, yawning and swishing her tail around. _"Besides, I'm pretty sure we ditched that thing way behind there in Mid City, right, my dear Moordryd?"_

There was suddenly a squeal coming as Swayy suddenly came back, a wide adoring smile on her face. "You guys would never believe what I found!" she grinned.

"Yellow-belly-newt?" Cain shrieked, instantly hiding behind Moordryd. "I hate those things, and I know you find them cute!"

"No, even better! Look!" Swayy said, and held up the small dragonoid that was chasing after Moordryd and Decepshun. It yawned and gave a happy squeak.

Moordryd's reaction was immediate as _he_ screamed and hid behind Cain. "Don't let it get near me! Don't let it get near me!" he bawled as Decepshun bared her teeth and growled at the despicable little thing.

_"Don't worry, if it does go anywhere near you, you don't have to buy me a chew toy for my next birthday,"_ Decepshun told him, eyes still fixed fiercely on the dragonoid.

Everybody else looked confused. "Moordryd, I know how much you despise cute things, but seriously, what's so bad about this little guy?" Cain asked, giving it a smile and petting it on the head, causing it to squeak again.

"Re-remember how I said it was a long story I didn't want to tell you guys?" Moordryd said. "Okay, I'll tell you in a nutshell. That thing tried to _scrape my scales!"_

Again, his comrades stared at him like he had gone truly insane. "Well, what did it try doing to kill you?" Cain joked as Rancydd and Swayy laughed. "Give you one of its really cute stares?"

_They don't believe me!_ Moordryd thought angrily. _Well, of_ course _they don't believe me. Who'd believe a cute thing would kill you? For dragons' sake, millions of people who've been bitten by miniscule dragons!_ "I'm serious!" he argued, pointing at the dragonoid in Swayy's hand. "That thing really tried to kill me, and Decepshun! It has three eyes! It can disappear into thin air without any shadow gear! It can _fly!"_

This only caused Cain, Rancydd and Swayy to continue breaking into fits of laughter. Moordryd patiently (and irritatingly) waited until they were all done with their hysterics. "Okay, really, Moordryd, I really think you need more sleep," Cain suggested, snickering. "You're hallucinating."

"Ha – ha – hallucinating?" Moordryd spluttered. "No, Cain, I'm pretty sure I wasn't hallucinating!"

_"I can back him up!"_ Decepshun supplemented, stepping next to her rider. _"I was there. Just ask me."_

"That's what all the people who have hallucinations say!" Cain remarked, rolling his eyes. "Besides, I'm pretty sure something that charming wouldn't kill you…"

_"Hey, what about me?"_ Decepshun responded, rather offended. _"I'm charming, and I_ would _kill you, if I want to! Ugh, just forget it! Nobody listens to the dragon..."_

"Hurt you, yes," Rancydd said. "Kill you, well, I don't think so. Unless, of course, you find it drop dead cute, which, in my opinion, I don't."

"How can you _not_ find it drop dead cute?" Cain marveled, staring open-mouthed at the Dragon Eye thief.

Rancydd shrugged. "Just not really my full taste in drop dead cute," he mumbled.

Swayy blinked as she stared into the face of the dragonoid. "Erk, it does have three eyes," she announced, shuddering slightly. "I doubt that's a problem, though. The Muhorta has multiple eyes, and it tries killing you. However, I don't think it's gonna scrape our scales too badly, Moordryd. Besides, looks aren't everything."

"It isn't," Moordryd agreed. "That's because it _does_ have intentions of ripping me bit to bit. It already did that with my jacket! Look, just put the thing down, will you?"

"I still wanna hold it! It's still cute, y'know!" Swayy protested. Then her eyes widened. "Oh…you mean…that kind of putting down…"

Cain and Rancydd gasped and the dragonoid gave a horrified shriek. Cain ran over to Swayy's side, grasping the small creature in her hands. "That is too low, Moordryd, even for you!" the crew lieutenant retorted. "I highly doubt it will hurt you. C'mon, try petting it!"

"Now _you're_ trying to kill me!" Moordryd cried, jumping behind Decepshun. "Do you have scalers?"

For the first time in his life as a second-in-command, Cain felt more like the superior leader. He narrowed his eyes, pointed at the dragonoid, and in a firm, authoritative voice, demanded, "Moordryd, pet the thing. Now."

Looking as though the apocalypse was upon him, Moordryd stepped away from Decepshun and approached Swayy. He took a few deep breaths, reached out his hand, and placed a finger on the head of the dragonoid, and when it didn't respond, he stroked it tediously while trying to stop his hand from shaking.

The grey dragonoid purred and nuzzled itself against Moordryd's hand (causing Moordryd to feel uncomfortable again). "See?" Cain said smugly, gesturing at the dragonoid. "It didn't even show any signs of hating you!"

"I…guess…" Moordryd replied, a bit uneasy still.

_"Oh, what a faker!"_ Decepshun hissed, storming up to the dragonoid, who buried itself with another tiny screech in Swayy's jacket. _"I should know. Back then, I used to do that, millions of times. They don't call me 'Decepshun' for nothing, you know!" _

"Moordryd, Decepshun's scaring it!" Swayy yelled, quickly turning away from her leader's black dragon. "Tell her to calm down."

"Why are we still calling it…well, 'it'?" Rancydd questioned, cocking an eyebrow. "Shouldn't we give it a na – "

"No," Moordryd interjected, regaining his integrity as he glared at 'it'. "You only give names to pets and dragons. This isn't a pet, and it's not a full dragon."

"Too bad, I'm keeping it," Swayy replied stubbornly, beaming.

"Let's keep it here in the compound with the other dragons!" Cain suggested just as cheerfully.

_"What part of 'no' don't you understand?"_ Decepshun growled.

"What part of 'no' don't you understand?" Moordryd growled.

_"That's my human!"_ Decepshun said, rolling her eyes.

"C'mon, Moordryd, it already proved it isn't gonna hurt you!" Swayy demurred. She placed 'it' down on the ground. "Watch."

'It' bounded over to Moordryd and rubbed against his leg. He gave it a suspicious gaze before sighing. "Fine," he snapped. "Now, what are you gonna call it? I say we call it Doomsdayy."

This time 'it' frowned and hissed at Moordryd. _"See? Right there!"_ Decepshun said, jutting her head at it accusingly. _"Guilty as charged!"_

"Well, of course, Moordryd, _now_ it wants to kill you," Cain drawled. He snapped his fingers. "I got it! We'll call it…Fluffy!"

A number of groans spread through the other five people (or three people and two dragons, or three people, one dragon, and an unnamed dragonoid). "I think even Moordryd would defend on the dragonoid's case with a name like that!" Rancydd exclaimed, making a gagging noise. Even 'it' stuck its tongue out.

Cain huffed. "I can't see why can't a good name like Fluffy can ever be used in Dragon City," he muttered darkly.

"I'm calling it Frytte," Moordryd decided, looking down at the dragonoid. "Seems to fit it well."

"Yeah, somewhat," Cain mused, nodding. "I still can't really get over the whole three eyes thing."

"So it's decided!" Rancydd said, holding an imaginary gavel and banging it on an imaginary stand. "I dub thee dragonoid Frytte!"

"Hear, hear," Swayy said, picking up Frytte again in her arms.

"Huh, I still think Fluffy would've been a good name…" Cain mumbled dejectedly, folding his arms.

"Shut up, Cain."

"Tell Vizz to run a scan on what type of draconium signal that this thing is giving off," Moordryd ordered, pointing at Frytte. "And experiment a while with it on what its abilities and strengths are."

"Sure thing, boss!" Swayy said, and turned back to her new dragon pet, giving it a childish grin. "We're gonna have soooooo much fun, aren't we now?"

Frytte trilled happily. "I think I'll make it some cookies," Cain suggested, following Swayy as she carried it away. "You think it'll like oatmeal? I ran out of chocolate chips and peanut butter."

Frytte rested its head on Swayy's shoulder and gave a tired sigh, looking rather peaceful. "Tiny dragons or dragonoids like that usually need too much care," Rancydd murmured. "That's why I'm not so fond of baby dragons. I'll take Decepshun to the stables." With that, he walked away.

Moordryd continued staring off at Frytte. Frytte opened its left eye to stare at Moordryd, and Moordryd managed a small, gratuitous smile.

Instead of what the white-haired teenager expected, Frytte opened all its eyes and gave a wicked grin back at him, before yawning – making a dramatic expression of showing off its teeth – and attempting to go to sleep again.

Moordryd's face turned paler than usual.


End file.
